Episode 60
The Sun Will Rise Again (陽はまた昇る, Hi wa mata noboru) is the sixtieth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Katsura's faction goes after Nizou to exact revenge for his attack on Katsura. Plot Otae, expresses her relief that Gintoki refrained from accepting Tetsuko's offer, due to his injuries. After a conversation between the two, Gintoki demands that Otae get him the latest copy of JUMP for him and she does so. Meanwhile, Tetuko realizes she has a note from Gintoki informing her that he'll meet her at the Swordsmith shop. Back to Gintoki who readies himself for his meeting see that Otae left him his clothes and an umbrella for the rainy day. Gintoki gets dressed and leaves to head the swordsmith shop passing by Otae, to whom she calls him an idiot. Meanwhile, an ally of the Katsura faction attacks the Kiheitai's ship in retaliation for killing Katsura. As this goes on, Takechi and Kijima debate on the motive behind the attack and come to the conclusion that Kagura is an ally of the attackers. They then try and use Kagura on crucifixion as a bargaining chip to negotiate with the attackers. The act proves futile as they have no connection with their chip. Sequentially in the second attack aimed at Kagura, Shinpachi comes to Kagura's aid. Deep in the compounds of the ship, Takasugi informs an agonized Nizou that he has visitors. The two briefly talk about how Nizou's actions have attracted unsavory attention and have caused the supposed deaths of his former allies. Amid the talk, Takasugi attacks Nizou, who defends with his newly grown arm thanks to the Benizakura. Amused by the sword's appearance and power, Takasugi backs off but not before warning Nizou to never say that Gintoki and he were comrades. The Kiheitai ship ascends into the air and Nizou using a flying vehicle takes out the enemy forces. Desperately trying to rescue the crucifixion Kagura, Shinpachi is helped by Elizabeth who is sequentially sliced in half by Takasugi. However, from Elizabeth's costume, Katsura emerges and slices Takasugi's chest. An immensely stressed Nizou continues his attack against the enemy forces, while Gintoki and Tetsuko ride on a motorbike to the docks. Tetsuko bestows a sword she smithed to Gintoki since his Bokuto cannot cut the Benizakura. Back on the ship, Takasugi survives the slice he received from Katsura as the damage done was mitigated by their former teacher's old book. Katsura then reveals that he too was saved from a fatal blow by his own copy of the very same book. After releasing Kagura from her confinement, Katsura is beaten by her and Shinpachi. Trying to reason with the two, he tries to explain why he had to fake his death, however, the duo hears nothing of it and uses him as a weapon against the Kihetai. Ambushing the Kiheitai, Elizabeth crashes the Katsura Faction ship on the Kiheitai's ship. The members of the armed Katsura faction then raid the ship. With Elizabeth and his faction acting as a diversion, Katsura accompanied by Shinpachi and Kagura enter the deep compounds of the ship. Inside they're stopped by Matako and Takechi so Kagura and Shinpachi respectively challenge the two. Elsewhere, Gintoki confronts Nizou and Tetsuya. Gintoki and Nizou then start their rematch with one another. Characters *Kijima Matako *Takechi Henpeita *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Okada Nizou *Takasugi Shinsuke *Murata Tetsuya *Murata Tetsuko *Elizabeth *Katsura Kotarou Trivia * In the narration at the beginning of this episode, it is mentioned that Benizakura is crafted by Edo's number 1 swordsmith Jintetsu. Therefore, it can be assumed that Tetsuya's handiwork is the bio-mechanical version, not the original. Tetsuya is the son of Jintetsu. * Takechi mentioned that Katsura and gang, who in the past was a more violent faction, have recently turned moderate. *When Tetsuko hit Gintoki off her motorbike in anticipation of him saying that the handle of the katana she forged looked like a pile of shit, Gintoki fell off shouting 'Kugimiya'. This is highlighted by Gintoki's seiyuu, Tomokazu Sugita, himself in the Nabe Special episode, and 'Kuigimiya' is referring to his fellow seiyuu Rie Kugimiya, who voices Kagura in the same series. * Kagura asked for 1 year's supply of sukonbu and 「渡る世間は鬼しかいねえコノヤロー！！」 aka 'This world is filled with ghosts, you ba$tard!!' DVD - refer to Episode 30 for details on the origin of this family-drama series. * The 挿入歌 feature theme song 「万事屋ブルース」 'Yorozuya Blues' is played after OP theme. The song and vocals for this song is listed as 灰津尾出男 in the ending credits. This name is actually a spoof: :: 灰津尾出男→はいつおでお →ハイツオーディオ haitsu odeo →Audio Highs ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes